


Best Friends Forever

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Obsessive Behaviour, One-Sided Relationship, POV Outsider, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiori ist Kari beste Freundin. Nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Friends Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314375) by [hwc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwc/pseuds/hwc). 



Kari ist Chioris beste Freundin.  
  
Sie waren seit dem letzten Jahr der Mittelschule zusammen als Kari schüchtern mit einem süßen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gefragt hatte, ob der Platz neben Chiori schon besetzt war.  
  
Chiori erinnert sich genau an diesen Tag. Sie erinnert sich wie Kari Wärme und Licht auszustrahlen schien, wie der Raum plötzlich heller erschien, wie es in ihrem Bauch kribbelte und wie sie erkannte, es ganz einfach _wusste_ , dass sie dazu bestimmt waren Freunde zu sein.  
  
Und Chiori hatte natürlich Recht gehabt. Von der Mittelschule bis zur High School waren sie immer zusammen gewesen. Sie teilten alles; Gelächter, Geheimnisse und Tränen. Es war Kari mit der Chiori Witze machte über die Jungs, die versuchten - und versagten - sie zu beeindrucken. Kari war es, der Chiori von ihrer ersten Schwärmerei erzählte, flüsternd im Dunkeln während einer ihrer Pyjama-Partys wie ein schmutziges Geheimnis. Es war Kari, die sie getröstet hat nachdem ihr Schwarm sie abgewiesen hatte, welche sie festgehalten hatte und ihr versprochen hatte, dass alles gut werden würde.  
  
Ihre Freundschaft war vorherbestimmt. Sie waren BFFs - Best Friends Forever, wie sie es ihren altmodischen Eltern sagte, die am unnötigen Gebrauch von amerikanischen Wörtern ihrer Tochter verzweifelten und ihr sagten, sie solle dem Teezeremonie-Club beitreten.  
  
Chiori geht am nächsten Tag mit Kari auf der Suche nach einer neuen Kamera shoppen und das Geld vom Portmonee ihres Vaters war zerknittert und zerdrückt in ihrer Tasche.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Tai ist Karis älterer Bruder.  
  
Er war in der High School als sie in der Mittelschule waren und im College während sie in der High School sind, aber trotzdem lächelt, zwinkert und flirtet er mit Chiori, was sie erröten und kichern lässt.  
  
Er versucht jedoch nicht mehr und Chiori will das auch nicht von ihm. Kari ist ihre beste Freundin und Chiori würde niemals etwas tun das ihre wertvolle Freundschaft gefährden würde.  
  
Aber trotzdem ist sie glücklich und fühlt sich anerkannt und ein kleines bisschen selbstzufrieden durch das Wissen, dass Hikaris älterer Bruder sie wertschätzt.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Davis ist ein Idiot.  
  
Oder eher macht er einen aus sich durch die Art wie er Kari hinterher jagt. Der Junge hat noch nie von dem Wort 'subtil' gehört und selbst wenn, versteht er eindeutig nicht die Bedeutung davon. Die halbe Schule weiß von seiner Schwärmerei und ganz ehrlich gesagt, Chiori denkt es ist peinlich und mitleiderregend.  
  
Aber obwohl sie ihm nur ungern Pluspunkte einräumt, gibt sie zu, dass er der lebende Beweis für Karis unendliche Freundlichkeit ist. Wenn Chiori an Karis Stelle gewesen wäre, hätte sie diesem nervenden Jungen von ihrer Parallelklasse schon in der Mittelschule gesagt, dass er zur Hölle fahren soll. Aber stattdessen ist Kari nett und freundlich, wann immer Davis auftaucht - und er taucht oft auf - und lächelt obwohl Chiori weiß, dass es schwierig sein muss dieses Schauspiel aufrecht zu halten so wie Davis ihr auf die Nerven geht.  
  
Davis weiß natürlich nicht, dass es nur Schauspielerei ist. Er denkt er und Kari seien wirklich Freunde, dass Kari an seinen belanglosen Fußballgeschichten interessiert ist und dass Kari seine lahmen Witze lustig findet.  
  
Davis ist ein Idiot und etwas stößt Chiori immer bitter auf, wann immer sie Karis falsches Lachen hören muss oder wenn sie ihr falsches Lächeln oder die falsche Zuneigung in den Augen ihrer besten Freundin sehen muss.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Izzy ist ein Computerfreak.  
  
Es gibt keine Möglichkeit dies netter zu formulieren, entscheidet Chiori als sie ungeduldig hin und her geht vor seiner Zimmertür, während sie zuhört wie Kari wegen etwas lacht, das er ihr auf seinem Computer zeigt.  
  
Sie waren auf einem ihrer vielen Einkaufstrips nach der Schule als Kari gesagt hatte, dass sie kurz bei einem Freund vorbeischauen muss um ihren Laptop abzuholen. Chiori kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Kari ihr erzählt hat, dass er kaputt ist. Jedoch kann es sein, dass sie es einfach vergessen hat. Dies ist immerhin so eine Sache, die du deiner besten Freundin erzählst.  
  
Darum haben sie bei Izzys Wohnung einen Stopp gemacht um Karis nun reparierten Laptop abzuholen. Dies war beinahe vor einer halben Stunde. Nun zeigt Izzy Kari Sachen auf seinem Computer, welche sie veranlassen zu seufzen und leise vor sich hinzumurmeln. Er erzählt ihr Geschichten, die jemand namens Tentomon gemacht hat und die Kari zum Lachen bringen.  
  
Chiori dreht sich ungeduldig im dunklen Flur um, während Kari im hellerleuchteten Zimmer mit Izzy redet.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Cody ist ein süßes Kind.  
  
Er ist jünger als Kari und Chiori, still, spricht leise und er bringt Kari selbstgemachte Süßigkeiten. Zuerst denkt Chiori, dass er ebenso wie Davis in ihre beste Freundin verliebt ist, aber Kari erklärt ihr, dass sie seit der Grundschule befreundet seien.  
  
Chiori wundert sich wie ein Mädchen wie Kari mit einem Kind wie Cody befreundet sein kann, aber Kari lächelt nur, zuckt mit den Schultern und bittet ihr die Süßigkeiten an, die Cody ihr gab. Chiori vermutet, dass dies in Ordnung ist, da Codys Mutter weiß wie man backt und selbst Davis ist erträglicher, wenn Cody da ist.  
  
Aber trotzdem wünscht sie sich, dass Kari nicht so viel Zeit damit vergeuden würde mit diesem Kind zu _sprechen_.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Matt ist nicht wirklich ein Problem.  
  
Chiori ist bei Kari. Sie bereiten zusammen ein Schulprojekt vor als sie hören wie die Tür zugeschlagen wird und laute Stimmen streiten sich über die eine oder andere Sache. Sie sehen beide hoch, Kari mit einem Grinsen und Chiori verwirrt als Tai atemlos in das Zimmer stolpert mit seinem Arm um die Schultern eines großen, blonden Kerles geschlungen.  
  
"Matt!", schreit Kari und der blonde Junge zwinkert ihr mit einem Grinsen zu. Chiori knirscht mit ihren Zähnen als Kari aufspringt, zu den beiden rennt und den Fremden umarmt.  
  
"Wann bist du zurückgekommen?"  
  
"Vor einigen Stunden. Mein Zeug ist immer noch im Auto."  
  
Sie reden für mehr als zwei Stunden und die Hausaufgaben sind vergessen. Chiori wird vorgestellt und sie findet heraus, dass Matt Tais bester Freund ist und, dass er anderthalb Jahre in Amerika zur Schule gegangen war und eine Freundin dort besucht hat.  
  
Chiori mag ihn zuerst nicht sehr, aber während des Verlaufs des Abends findet sie ihn immer weniger unangenehm. Er streitet mit Tai und flirtet mit Kari, aber das ist okay, weil es mehr spielerisch, neckend und so gar nicht ernst gemeint ist.  
  
Als Chiori nach Hause geht, kurz nach dem Izzy aufgetaucht ist - verkündend das Sora und die anderen bald da sein würden und mit einem freundschaftlichen Klopfer auf dem Rücken von Matt - bricht sie mit der sicheren Gewissheit auf, dass ihr spezielles Band mit Kari nicht gefährdet ist.  
  
Trotzdem mag sie Matt immer noch nicht so gern.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Ken ist ihr Retter.  
  
Nach Matts Rückkehr ist Kari immer beschäftigt. Ob es nun das Sehen eines Filmes im Kino, ein Besuch eines Vergnügungsparkes, ein Shoppingtrip oder um einfach nur rumzuhängen - Kari ist immer zu beschäftigt Dinge mit 'Matt und den anderen' zu machen und hat keine Zeit für Chiori und noch weniger für ihr Schulprojekt.  
  
Als Chiori Kari ziemlich unfreundlich daran erinnert, dass ihr Projekt in einigen Tagen fällig ist, weiten sich Karis Augen und sie sieht Chiori unsicher an, als sie sich zaghaft entschuldigt und Chiori fragt, ob diese Zeit hat nach der Schule zu ihr zu kommen um dort zu arbeiten.  
  
Chiori ist beruhigt und in einer ziemlich guten Stimmung als sie nach einem kurzen Stopp Zuhause um sich umzuziehen bei Kari ankommt, aber sie hält abrupt inne als sie einen fremden Jungen in Karis Zimmer sieht, der sich über ihr Projekt beugt.  
  
Der Name des Jungen ist Ken und er hat zugestimmt ihnen zu helfen als Kari ihn gefragt hat, wie Kari mit einem dankbaren Blick in Kens Richtung erklärt.  
  
Ken lächelt einfach nur, zuckt mit den Schultern und sagt, dass es ihm eine Freude ist und bleibt die ganze Zeit zwischen ihnen. Er gibt ihnen Tipps und Hinweise, bietet Rat an und sagt ihnen praktisch was sie tun sollen. Als sie fertig sind, ist selbst Chiori beeindruckt und gezwungen zuzustimmen als Kari sagt, dass sie Topnoten für dieses Projekt bekommen werden.  
  
Ken akzeptiert ihren Dank schüchtern und sagt, dass es keine große Sache ist, obwohl sie alle wissen, dass er sie gerade gerettet habe. Er ist der Erste, der geht und als er sich verabschiedet, fügt er hinzu, dass er Kari später am Abend bei Matt sehen wird.  
  
Chiori kann ihn überhaupt nicht leiden.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Yolei ist eine eingebildete Kuh.  
  
Das erste Mal, dass Chiori sie zum ersten Mal trifft, ist kurz nachdem Kari ihren Laptop von Izzy zurückbekommen hat und als die beiden in Karis Zimmer für einen Test lernen. Sie hören die Klingel, hören wie Karis Mutter die Tür öffnet und plötzlich sind da Schritte und die Tür zu Karis Raum wird von einem Mädchen mit Brille aufgerissen , die eintritt und verlangt Karis Laptop zu sehen.  
  
Chiori starrt das Mädchen ungläubig an, aber Kari lacht nur und sagt: "Schön dich ebenfalls zu sehen, Yolei" auf welches das Mädchen mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung antwortet. Sie geht bereits zum Laptop und fährt ihn hoch ohne auf eine Erlaubnis zu warten, während sie etwas darüber plappernd das sie sehen muss, welche Upgrades Izzy am Laptop gemacht hat.  
  
Kari grinst das unverschämte Mädchen zärtlich an und sagt Chiori, dass sie sie einfach ignorieren soll, da sie immer so wird, wenn Computer und Izzy involviert sind.  
  
Yolei 'hmpft' und dreht sich um damit sie die beiden ansehen kann. Ihre Augen verengen sich argwöhnisch als Chiori nicht schnell genug ist um ihre Abneigung in ihrem Blick zu verstecken. Sie schnaubt und stellt sich selbst in dem überheblichsten und quitschenden Tonfall vor von dem Chiori jemals das Missvergnügen hatte zu hören. "Ich bin Yolei, Genie _extraordinär_. Und du bist?"  
  
Chiori muss ihre Zähne zusammenbeißen um sich davon abzuhalten diese eingebildete Kuh zu beleidigen. Kari stellt sie stattdessen vor und als sie Yolei sagt, dass Chiori eine Schulfreundin ist graben sich Chioris Fingernägel schmerzhaft in ihre Handfläche.  
  
Sie ist mehr.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Joey ist ein Streber.  
  
Kari ist seit zwei Wochen krank und hat deshalb in der Schule gefehlt, weswegen die Lehrer Chiori die Aufgabe übertrugen, dass Kari ihre Hausaufgaben bekam. Chiori fühlt sich bestätigt und beruhigt, dass sogar die Lehrer das spezielle Band zwischen ihr und ihrer besten Freundin erkennen und ist dankbar für diesen Vorwand Kari zu besuchen.  
  
Nach der Schule geht Chiori sofort zur Wohnung der Yagamis und sie kann nicht anders als breit zu lächeln als ihr Karis Mutter erzählt, dass Kari sich besser fühlt, bald wieder zur Schule kommen wird und fragt, ob Chiori sie sehen möchte.  
  
Chiori sagt natürlich ja, muss nicht einmal darüber nachdenken. Als Chiori ihre Schuhe auszieht, erzählt Karis Mutter weiter, dass es ein Glück ist, dass sie Joey hier haben können um ein Auge auf Hikari zu haben und um ihr zu helfen nicht im Lehrstoff zurück zu fallen. Chiori runzelt kurz die Stirn und wundert sich worüber sie redet, aber dann steht sie vor Karis Zimmer und Aufregung lässt Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch flattern. Sie hat ihre Freundin seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
Sie öffnet die Tür und Kari sieht hoch von ihrem Schreibtisch, über den sie gebeugt sitzt. Sie lächelt schwach als sie Chiori sieht, ihre Haut ist gerötet und ihre Augen fiebrig. Aber was Chioris Aufmerksamkeit ablenkt, ist der junge Mann, der neben Kari steht und eine Hand auf ihre durch einen Pyjama gekleidete Schulter hat.  
  
Nach Chiori betritt Karis Mutter das Zimmer und sagt, dass sie gedacht hat, dass es okay wäre für Chiori Kari zu sehen. Der junge Mann lächelt sie an und sagt ihr, dass es in Ordnung ist, aber Chiori schenkt ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit, nicht einmal als Tai sich auf einmal zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe hinzugesellt und den Fremden wie einen alten Freund begrüßt.  
  
Sie hört kaum die Vorstellerei, da sie nicht ganz versteht warum diese Joey Person hier, in Karis Zimmer, ist, und ihr die letzten Tagen bei ihren Schulaufgaben geholfen hat, wenn heute das erste Mal ist, dass Chiori die Erlaubnis hat sie zu sehen.  
  
Chiori starrt wütend auf die Hand, die ihre beste Freundin berührt und wünscht sich das jeder außer Kari _verschwinden_ würde selbst Kari einen lahmen Witz über Verantwortung und Integrität macht, der Tai und Joey laut auflachen lässt.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Sora ist ein Mädchen.  
  
Chiori und Kari haben seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr zusammen unternommen, wo es nur sie beide waren. Darum ist Chiori überglücklich als Kari Chiori fragt, ob sie am Freitag Zeit für einen Mädchenabend hat an dem Yolei jedoch nicht teilnehmen kann, da sie eine Verabredung hat.  
  
Obwohl Kari mit allen Mädchen in ihrer Jahrgangsstufe klar kommt, hat Chiori dafür gesorgt, dass sie die Einzige ist mit der Kari ein wirklich enges Verhältnis hat. Darum weiß sie, dass es Freitagnacht nur sie beide sein werden und sie freut sich auf die Chance ihre Freundschaft zu korrigieren, sie zurück auf den Pfad zu bringen wie sie damals in der Mittelschule war, wo sie so viele Nachmittage nur in der Gesellschaft des anderen verbracht hatten.  
  
Aber all ihre Erwartungen werden zerstört, als Karis Mutter Chiori in das Wohnzimmer führt, wo sie ein weiteres Mädchen neben Chioris bester Freundin vorfindet anstatt nur Kari zu sehen, die es sich in einer Ecke der Couch gemütlich gemacht hat.  
  
Chiori kennt Sora schon, da sie sie kurz getroffen hat als sie und Kari Tai im College besucht hatten. Sora spielt Fußball. Sora zieht es vor Hosen anstatt Röcke zu tragen. Sora hasst Romanzen und liebt Actionfilme. Sora ist im Grunde genommen ein Wildfang.  
  
Chiori weiß all dies, weil Sora und Tai Freunde sind und genauso viele Gemeinsamkeiten haben wie Chiori und Kari.  
  
Der Gedanke, dass sie auch eine von Karis Freunden sein kann, war Chiori nie gekommen. Aber nun ist sie hier, dringt  ein in ihre Mädchennacht, sitzt neben Kari und sieht Chiori auf eine Art an, die sie zum einen fühlen lässt als wäre sie vollkommen offen gelegt und gleichzeitig wütend macht.  
  
Sora weiß es.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Mimi ist der Anfang vom Ende.  
  
Als sich Karis 16. Geburtstag nähert, versucht Chiori irgendwas zu tun um zu verhindern, dass Kari sich von ihr entfernt. Chiori versteht nicht was passiert, versteht nicht wo plötzlich all diese Leute herkommen, die sich aufführen als wären sie immer da gewesen, als ob sie hierher _gehören_ und sie von ihrer besten Freundin trennen, aber sie weiß, dass sie nicht loslassen kann.  
  
Sie wird Kari nicht ohne einen Kampf aufgeben.  
  
Eine Geburtstagsparty... das ist ihr Plan, eine Geburtstagsparty ohne all diese Hindernisse. Chiori wird es den Mädchen von ihrer Jahrgangsstufe und aus dem Fotografierclub erlauben zu kommen, weil sie nicht so eine Gefahr wie Yolei und Sora sind. Selbst die Jungs, die Kari hinterherjagen, aber nicht den Mut hatten sie anzusprechen, werden eingeladen, weil sie Kari nicht so sehr ablenken wie Davis, Izzy, Cody, Matt, Ken und Joey es tun. Tai kann vielleicht kommen. Tai, der Chiori akzeptiert und der keine Gefahr für sie ist.  
  
Der feste Knoten in ihrem Magen, der sie in den letzten Tagen krank gemacht hat, lockert sich als ihr dieser Plan einfällt. Es wird perfekt sein und Kari wird wieder die Ihre sein.  
  
Sie lächelt und summt als sie sich auf den Weg zur Wohnung der Yamagis macht. Kari ist nicht da, dass weiß sie. Sie ist bei Yolei und hilft dem frechen Mädchen bei irgendeiner Sache, aber ausnahmsweise mal ist es Chiori egal. Weil ihr Plan fertig und perfekt ist und alles, was sie tun muss, ist Tai davon zu erzählen und ihn davon abzulenken, falls er fragen sollte, ob er die anderen auch eingeladen seien.  
  
Chiori hat alles genau geplant und es ist _perfekt_ und Chiori hätte wissen müssen, dass eine Katastrophe wieder zuschlägt.  
  
Mimi plant eine Sweet Sixteen-Party für Kari sagt ihr Tai, als sie mit ihm redet. Mimi ist ihre Freundin aus Amerika, die, welche Matt besucht hat. Sie kommt nur aus diesem Grund nach Japan, weil Mimi anscheinend schon vor Jahren Kari versprochen hat ihr eine Party zu organisieren. Tai klingt entschuldigend  als er dies Chiori erklärt, aber der Blick in seinen Augen macht sie ungemütlich und macht ihr Angst auf eine Art wie es Tai noch nie getan hat.  
  
Chiori geht langsam nach Hause und ihr Verstand ist taub als sie versucht diese Worte zu verstehen. Mimi organisiert Kari eine Party, etwas das sie Kari vor Jahren versprochen hat. Aber Kari lächelte Chiori an und fragte, ob der Platz neben ihr besetzt sei oder nicht?  
  
Am nächsten Tag ist Chiori still in der Schule und vermeidet den Augenkontakt mit Kari, aber sie ist unfähig deren Seite zu verlassen. Sie antwortet nicht als Kari sie fragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei und entschuldigt sich stattdessen und macht sich auf den Weg zur Toilette.  
  
Cody stoppt sie auf den Weg dorthin und sagt ihr, dass eine Freundin von Kari eine Überraschungsparty plant und fragt, ob Chiori gerne kommen möchte? Chiori ist sich nicht sicher, welcher masochistische Teil von ihr zustimmt, aber sie sagt ja und es ist egal als Cody ihr einen Blick voll Mitleid zuwirft, bevor er weggeht oder dass sie weint, sobald sie die Toilette erreicht hat.  
  
Als die Party anfängt, ist Mimi nicht da. Aber Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joey, Sora, Davis, Cody, Yolei und Ken sind es und natürlich auch Kari und Chiori fühlt sich wie ein Außenseiter, der von außen zusieht.  
  
Sie lachen, machen Witze, schreien, reden, flüstern und kichern. Sie haben Spaß. Sie haben Spaß, während Chiori dicht dabei sitzt und sie beobachtet, beobachtet wie ihre beste Freundin eine tolle Zeit mit anderen Leuten hat.  
  
Sie denkt, dass sie etwas fühlen sollte, aber sie tut es nicht.  
  
Dinge sind falsch und nichts ist wie es sein sollte, und das ist der Moment, wo die Klingel läutet.  
  
Tai steht mit einem breiten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auf und plötzlich ist jeder im Zimmer außer Kari still und fängt an zu grinsen. Kari ist hinreißend verwirrt und ein erfreutes Stirnrunzeln lässt ihre Augen zusammenziehen als sie versucht herauszufinden, was alle anderen vorhaben.  
  
Dann kehrt Tai zurück.  
  
"Mimi!", schreit Kari vor Freude aus und Chiori hat das Gefühl ein Déjà-vu-zu haben als Kari zu einer der beiden Neuankömmlingen rennt um sie zu umarmen.  
  
Mimi hat Haar in der Farbe von pinken Kaugummi, stylische Klamotten, den Geruch von Blumen und strahlt vor purer Fröhlichkeit und Sonnenschein. Für eine lange Zeit lässt sie Kari nicht los, aber als sie es tut, warten alle außer Chiori darauf von ihr begrüßt zu werden.  
  
Aber Mimi spielt keine Rolle. Weil Chiori genauso wie Kari endlich den anderen Neuankömmling bemerkt.  
  
Endlich bemerkt sie _ihn_.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Takeru ist der Eine, den Chiori hasst.  
  
Sie hasst ihn. So einfach ist das.  
  
Der Augenblick in dem Kari ihn entdeckt, wird sie still, doch ihre Augen sind so ausdrucksvoll wie niemals zuvor. Chiori sieht Liebe in ihnen, Anbetung, Fröhlichkeit und Ruhe. Sie kann das Gleiche in seinen Augen sehen als er Kari ansieht und als die Zwei sich auf halbem Wege begegnen, teilen sie eine sanfte Umarmung. Chiori muss wegsehen, weil es _schmerzt_.  
  
Chiori hasst Takeru, weil Kari ihn auf eine Art ansieht wie sie nie Chiori angesehen hat.  
  
Chiori hasst Takeru, weil Kari ihn auf eine Art berührt wie sie nie Chiori berührt hat.  
  
Chiori hasst Takeru, weil Kari mit ihm auf eine Art spricht wie sie nie mit Chiori gesprochen hat.  
  
Chiori hasst Takeru, weil Takeru Kari auf eine Art versteht wie Chiori es nie getan hat.  
  
Chiori hasst Takeru, weil Takeru sie realisieren lässt, was sie wirklich ist.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Chiori ist Karis beste Freundin.  
  
Das ist es, was sie immer gedacht hat. So ist es wie sie sich seit der Mittelschule definiert hat.  
  
 _Karis beste Freundin._  
  
Aber sie ist es nicht.  
  
Chiori ist ein _Niemand_.  
  
Ende


End file.
